


Больные

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Promiscuity, Regret, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Не потому ли мы продолжаем этим заниматься? Не потому ли, что мы конченые и нам уже не остановиться?





	1. POV Итачи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876790) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Мой дорогой младший брат, я сожалею, что не смог больше себя контролировать. Я пытался — поверь, пытался — но каждая крохотная, невинная, казалось бы, мелочь всё больше и больше доводила меня до предела. Я знаю, твои вечные  _флиртующие_  улыбки в мою сторону были такими ненамеренно. Я знаю, все те восхитительные упрашивания поспать в моей постели были абсолютно невинными. И тем не менее, они подстегнули мою решимость.  
  
В ту первую ночь тебе было страшно. Я это понял по твоим трясущимся рукам и дрожащим губам. Но не смог остановиться. Это заняло некоторое время, несколько нежных поцелуев и ласк, и в конце концов мне удалось превратить твои испуганные всхлипывания во всхлипы удовольствия и похоти. И каким же  _виноватым_  я себя почувствовал, когда всё кончилось.  
  
Тебе было всего семь лет.  
  
На следующий день я вёл себя так, будто всё было нормально, но было ли? Определённо, для тебя всё осталось как прежде. Ты не ощущал никакой вины, потому что ничего не знал о том, какой страшный грех мы, двое братьев, совершили. Вся вина свалилась на меня, больного, извращённого, испорченного мальчишку.  
  
Это превратилось во что-то нормальное, что-то ритуалистичное. Ты, большеглазый ангел, забирался по ночам в мою постель и умолял меня прикоснуться к тебе. Ты говорил, что тебе нравится, что это приятно.  
  
Что же я натворил?  
  
Если я отказывался, ты подлезал под мою руку и, состроив восхитительную обиженную мордочку, мурлыкал:  
— Пожалуйста, Аники? Я тебя тоже потрогаю.  
  
Как я мог устоять?  
  
Я укладывал тебя на спину и растлевал так, как только возможно, ртом глотая тихие стоны с твоего рта. И каким бы грубым я ни бывал, как бы сильно ни терял контроль, ты приходил ко мне вновь, чтобы получить больше.  
  
Взгляни на нас теперь.  
  
Тебе семнадцать, ты более чем взрослый, чтобы понимать неправильность того, что мы делали — что мы  _делаем_. Остановило ли тебя это? Нет. Просил ли ты  _меня_  остановиться? И близко нет.  
  
Ты искушаешь меня, какими бы силами я тебе ни сопротивлялся. Твои восхитительные упрашивания превратились в блядские стоны и задыхающиеся мольбы о большем. Я знаю, это всё моя вина: то, какой ты сейчас. Я взял тебя слишком юным, настолько юным, что ты ещё не умел справляться с такими вещами.  
  
Но действительно ли я об этом сожалею?  
  
— Хватит себя винить, — мурлычешь ты, зарываясь лицом в мою шею, потираясь об меня медленно, чувственно. Я полностью обнажён, полностью уязвим. — Хочу тебя, старший брат.  
  
Я вздрагиваю, потому что это всё, на что я способен, когда ты напоминаешь мне, напоминаешь  _себе_ , как  _неправильно_  то, чем мы занимаемся. Это нездорово, аморально, отвратительно… наркотично.  
  
— Саске, — задыхаюсь я, когда ты удваиваешь усилия на мягкой, чувствительной коже моей белой, как кость, шеи, а твои руки свободно блуждают по моей открытой груди. Ты не обращаешь на мои слова никакого внимания, облизывая, покусывая и лаская, как только вздумается. Почему бы тебе не остановиться? — Мы не должны.  
  
— Но я хочу.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
  
Я чувствую твою ухмылку, прожигающую основание моей шеи, а потом ощущаю и слышу твой тихий, сдержанный смех.  
  
— Может быть, ты прав, — говоришь ты. Чувствую, как пожимаешь плечами, а потом ты опрокидываешь меня на спину. Падая на кровать, я пытаюсь отвести взгляд, пытаюсь игнорировать тебя, но твои руки обводят каждый сантиметр моего тела, трогают меня, дразнят, подтверждая, что ты действительно получаешь, чего хочешь — чего  _жаждешь_. Для меня невозможно отказать тебе, чего бы ты ни пожелал, даже если речь о моём собственном теле.  
  
— Трахни меня, — выдыхаешь ты, и я киваю. Те крохи контроля, что у меня ещё оставались, покидают меня, когда ты стягиваешь рубашку через голову, обнажая своё бледное, безупречное,  _великолепное_  тело моим жадным глазам.  
  
— Прекрасен, — шепчу я, не удержавшись. Я столько раз видел тебя, на каждом этапе твоей юной жизни, но у меня так и не перестало захватывать от тебя дух. Меня словно одарили боги, одарили таким неземным созданием, как моя собственная плоть и кровь. Хотя, по правде говоря, это скорее проклятие, чем дар. Не будь ты таким прекрасным, таким божественным, таким неземным, я не потерял бы контроль тогда, много лет назад.  
  
Ты усмехаешься, только слегка покачивая тазом, дразнясь, прежде чем нагнуться и прижаться своими мягкими — всё такими же  _мягкими_  — губами к моим. Уверен, мои губы жёсткие, потрескавшиеся, недостойные, но ты явно любишь их больше воздуха. Глубоко стонешь, когда я запускаю пальцы в твои короткие волосы, притягивая тебя ближе, отпуская контроль перед своей извращённой похотью.  
  
Ты отстраняешься совсем чуть-чуть, тяжело дыша в мои израненные губы, опершись руками по бокам от моей головы. Твои прекрасные ониксовые глаза излучают чистейшее вожделение, хотя в них есть и что-то ещё. Нечто, что тревожит меня даже больше.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говоришь ты, и я готов поклясться, что моё сердце разбивается. Оно разбивается, потому что да, я тоже тебя люблю, так люблю, что этого не описать одними только словами. Я мог бы исследовать целый мир, выжидая, наблюдая, познавая, но так и не научился бы, как выразить свои чувства, сколь бы отвратительными они ни были. Зато ты можешь сказать мне эти три простых слова, без обиняков и колебаний. Я знаю, они правдивы. Я знаю, ты говоришь именно то, что думаешь. Ты всегда говоришь лишь то, что идёт от самого сердца.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — говорю, хотя скорее выстанываю, потому что ты спускаешься поцелуями по моей шее, груди. Кусаешь и облизываешь мои соски, посылая лёгкую дрожь удовольствия по всему моему телу, а потом сдвигаешься ещё ниже. Эпизоды того времени, когда ты ещё даже толком не знал названия тому, чем мы занимались каждую ночь, мелькают в моём затуманенном похотью сознании, и мой член заинтересованно дёргается от этих запретных,  _чудовищных_  воспоминаний. Всё то же самое я проделывал с тобой, спускаясь поцелуями по всему твоему телу, пробуя тебя на вкус везде, где только возможно.  
  
Я. Я научил тебя всему.  
  
Откидываю голову назад, испуская куда более громкий стон, чем я когда-либо себе позволил бы, в то время как ты заглатываешь мой член целиком. Я вздрагиваю, хотя отчасти это ради самоотвлечения, когда ты с лёгкостью пропускаешь мой член себе в горло, не делая остановок, не нарушая выработанного за годы ритма. Мне нет прощения за то, что научил тебя таким восхитительным вещам. Я порочен, теряясь в такой греховной жажде. Возможно, сам дьявол хохочет над тем, как ночь за ночью мы обеспечиваем себе билеты в ад.  
  
Как бы я ни хотел, чтобы ты вырос в ненависти ко мне, в действительности всё гораздо хуже. Как ты и сказал, ты меня  _любишь_. Ты любишь меня так, как никому не положено любить единоутробного родственника, и я люблю тебя тоже. Выходит, мы оба больны, не правда ли?  
  
Но это именно я тебя заразил.  
  
— Саске, — я толкаюсь вперёд, и ты мне не препятствуешь, не переставая яростно работать головой. Я приоткрываю глаза, чтобы встретиться с такой возбуждающей картиной, что чуть не кончаю в тот же миг. Как ты можешь так пристально смотреть на меня, своего  _брата_ , проделывая нечто настолько интимное, нечто, предназначенное только для настоящих любовников? Я покусился на твою жизнь, но ты всё равно  _любишь меня_ , ты  _ублажаешь меня_ , ты практически  _мне поклоняешься_.  
  
Ты усмехаешься с членом во рту, протягивая руку к поясу своих штанов. Расстегиваешь пуговицу, запускаешь пальцы под ткань и стонешь, прикасаясь к себе, посылая вибрации по моему стволу. Дыхание застревает у меня в горле, пока я балансирую на грани облегчения, и ты, ощущая это, отстраняешься, даже и не думая засмущаться непристойному чпоку, которым сопровождается это действие. Облизываешь губы, усмехаешься тихо и развратно, неотрывно глядя на меня.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, — говоришь ты, и мой член дёргается, реагируя на эту ужасную, ужасную просьбу. Не я ли научил тебя говорить подобные вещи?  
  
Садишься прямо, торопливо стаскивая штаны. Ты не носишь белья с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось восемь. Я быстро сообразил, что нам будет только проще иметь дело с меньшим количеством одежды, а ты был только рад мне угодить.  
  
Какой же я  _больной_.  
  
Ты спешишь оседлать меня и даже не заботишься о том, чтобы себя подготовить. Почему? Просто ты уже привык. Ты привык, что твой брат наполняет тебя, растягивает тебя, разрушает тебя.  
  
— Оттрахаешь меня жёстко? — спрашиваешь ты, и громкий, распутный стон срывается с твоих губ, когда я грубо хватаю тебя за узкие бёдра, рывком задавая положение, при котором твой влажный вход притирается к моему твёрдому, истекающему смазкой члену. Ты быстро улавливаешь намёк, потираясь об меня и целуя мою грудь и беспрестанно стонешь, когда твой собственный твёрдый член елозит по моему животу, размазывая преякулят. Не я ли говорил тебе, что обожаю, когда ты громкий? Когда дразнишь меня?  
  
Ты медленно насаживаешься на всю мою длину и подвываешь в голос, почти жмурясь от омерзительно привычного ощущения предельной растянутости. Ты отзываешься новым тягучим стоном, когда я оказываюсь в тебе полностью и на мгновение замираю, а твои припухлые губы приоткрываются, обдавая мою грудь жарким дыханием, пока ты привыкаешь к присутствию того, чему в тебе совершенно не место.  
  
Это помогает тебе почувствовать себя цельным, завершённым?  
  
Не потому ли мы продолжаем этим заниматься? Не потому ли, что мы конченые и нам уже не остановиться?  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчешь ты несколько секунд спустя, опираясь на мою грудь, и совершаешь умелые фрикции тазом. Ты нежно вскрикиваешь, испытывая знакомый жар от трения простаты, и ускоряешь движения, стремясь усилить давление на неё. Я знаю, ты добиваешься именно этого. Ты проделывал это много раз прежде.  
  
— Итачи…  
  
Пытаюсь притвориться, что не чувствую капель влаги, падающих мне на торс, но я их чувствую. Пытаюсь притвориться, что не чувствую, как вздрагивают твои плечи, но я это чувствую. Ты ускоряешь движения бёдрами, чтобы скрыть, что тебя трясёт, но я и это чувствую. Я всегда это чувствую.  
  
Насаживаю тебя жёстче, насыщая своё растущее удовольствие, а ты вскрикиваешь, прогибаясь в спине и давая мне увидеть своё лицо, хотя я уверен, ты не собирался показывать мне исполосованные слезами щёки. Всегда стараешься их скрыть.  
  
Бросив единственный взгляд на меня, взмокшего и потерявшегося в наслаждении, ты жёстко кончаешь, изливая семя на наши тела, но преимущественно на своё. Тебя от макушки до пят пробивает дрожь, глаза зажмурены, из приоткрытого рта вырываются хрипловатые вздохи, когда тебя омывает волнами агоничной эйфории.  
  
Я кончаю следом, изливаясь в тебя который раз, и мои глаза крепко закрываются, когда на миг исчезает абсолютно всё. Все ощущения идеальны, потрясающи; каждая клеточка тела пронизана невыразимым удовольствием от того, что я наполнил тебя вновь. Мне всегда будет мало.  
  
Валюсь без сил, но делаю мягкую посадку, смягчённую лёгкой улыбкой на твоих прекрасных губах, когда ты неотрывно смотришь на меня, загнанно дышащий, взмокший, измазанный в собственной сперме. Твоё лицо всё ещё рассечено слезами, кое-где они до сих пор стекают, однако ты выглядишь удовлетворенным в самом печальном из смыслов. Тихонько всхлипнув, наклоняешься, устраивая голову на моём плече, слегка утыкаясь в него лицом. Это действие напоминает мне о том, какой же ты на самом деле ещё юный. До сих пор полагаешься на меня как на своего старшего брата, несмотря на то, что я больше не гожусь для этой роли.  
  
— Люблю тебя, старший брат, — шёпотом произносишь ты, твой голос усталый, сытый и в то же время заплаканно-охриплый.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Саске, — говорю я в ответ, хотя едва ли слышу себя за грохотом собственного сердцебиения в ушах. Обхватываю тебя руками, и ты счастливо вздыхаешь, безусловно довольный, хотя тебе, наверное, хочется умереть.  
  
И теперь, в конце, когда мы лежим вместе, обнимаясь так любовно после чего-то настолько отвратительного, позволь мне спросить, сожалеешь ли ты столь же сильно, как я. Насколько тяжела твоя вина? Хочешь ли ты всё это прекратить? Хотел бы ты вернуться в ту первую ночь, чтобы убежать в безопасность родительской спальни, пока я тебя не раздел, вместо того чтобы слепо доверять мне? А может, ты просто получаешь удовольствие, наслаждаешься этим больным, извращённым мазохизмом?  
  
Может, в конце концов ты стал таким же больным, как я.


	2. POV Саске

Мой совершенный старший брат, я сожалею, что довёл тебя до такого. Я сожалею, что стал такой  _шлюхой_ , такой  _занозой_ , такой  _приставалой_ , такой  _дрянью_. Я сожалею, что соблазнил тебя, когда мы были детьми. Я тогда ничего не соображал, и сейчас так хотел бы это изменить.  
  
В ту первую ночь ты напугал меня. Выражение твоих глаз, звучание твоего голоса, то, как ты ко мне прикасался,  _где_  прикасался… Я не знал, что мне делать. Но ты меня успокоил, ты сказал, что всё будет хорошо, и я тебе поверил. В конце концов моё тело разгорелось от твоих бережных прикосновений, и как же было  _хорошо_ …  
  
Мне было всего семь лет.  
  
Ты почти на меня не смотрел, когда мы закончили, но крепко обнимал. На следующий день, однако, ты избегал со мной даже говорить, хотя мы и попытались притвориться, что всё нормально. Мне было грустно —  _я сделал что-то не так?_  — так что ночью я забрался к тебе в кровать и свернулся рядышком. Ты попросил меня уйти, и так расстроенно ты это сказал, но я не смог уйти. Я хотел, чтобы ты снова сделал мне хорошо.  
  
И ты сделал.  
  
Ты терзал меня, а я любил каждую секунду этого. Каждый поцелуй, укус, касание языка, каждый толчок — всё без исключения.  
  
С тех пор это происходило каждую ночь. Хотя мне иной раз приходилось выпрашивать и умолять тебя прикоснуться ко мне, ты всегда сдавался. Я всегда находил способ.  
  
И посмотри на нас теперь.  
  
Тебе двадцать три, мне семнадцать. Мы уже не дети, но были ли мы ими вообще? Мы оба знаем, как это развращает, но останавливает ли нас это знание?  
  
Останавливает ли оно  _меня?_  
  
— Хватит себя винить, — мурлычу я, в основном самому себе. Зарываюсь лицом в твою шею, потираясь о тебя медленно, осторожно. Ты обнажён, моими же стараниями, но я по-прежнему в ужасе. — Хочу тебя, старший брат, — в моём голосе  _столько_  несуществующей самоуверенности. Мне стоит гордиться собой, Итачи?  
  
Чувствую, как ты вздрагиваешь подо мной. Тебе нравится, когда я так тебя называю? Наслаждаешься ли ты этой  _неправильностью_  так же сильно, как я?  
  
— Саске, — задыхаешься ты, но я удваиваю свои усилия своих попыток и заставляю тебя замолчать, шныряя руками везде и повсюду, кусая, целуя каждый доступный участок. Только не говори этого, пожалуйста,  _пожалуйста_ , не говори… — Мы не должны.  
  
Стискиваю зубы, гнев стремительно вскипает в груди.  _Не должны_ , Итачи? Почему, чёрт подери, ты не сказал мне этого десять лет назад, когда набрасывался на меня, целовал меня, ласкал, делал мне так дьявольски, омерзительно, недопустимо хорошо?  
  
— Но я хочу. —  _Я так невыносимо этого хочу._  
  
— Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
  
 _Никогда не знал._  
  
Кривлюсь в невольной ухмылке; только она и сдерживает мои слёзы. Слёзы слабости, сожаления, резкой перемены чувств. А потом я смеюсь, потому что не могу не смеяться. Я смеюсь, потому что мы больные. Я смеюсь, потому что мы конченые.  
  
Я смеюсь, потому что безнадёжно тебя люблю.  
  
— Может быть, ты прав, — говорю я, пожимая плечами, и пытаюсь задушить безжалостный наплыв слёз в моих чёрных, безжизненных глазах. Толкаю тебя на кровать, отчаянно стремясь приступить к той части, которая не приносит чёртовой  _боли_. Ты пытаешься смотреть мимо, как и обычно. Пытаешься меня игнорировать, притвориться, что меня нет здесь, прямо над тобой, но я пробегаю руками по твоему прекрасному телу — тому телу, которое я ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был видеть в таком ключе.  
  
Я знаю, ты никогда не мог мне по-настоящему сопротивляться. Ведь ты желаешь этого так же сильно, как я.  
  
— Трахни меня, — выдыхаю я, и ты киваешь. Твой самоконтроль рушится, как и всегда, стоит мне стянуть рубашку через голову, обнажаясь полностью. Я больше даже не могу отыскать в себе каплю стыда, когда ты обволакиваешь меня взглядом с ног до головы. Полагаю, я лишь отыгрываю роль, на которую подписался, хотя эта мысль совсем не утешает.  
  
— Прекрасен, — шепчешь ты. Ты видел меня столько раз, начиная с маленького, тощего,  _невинного_ семилетки, которого ты захотел, и заканчивая… этим. Этой блядью, этой шлюхой. Тебе ведь очень нравится, не правда ли?  
  
Усмехаюсь, несмотря на подпираюший горло ком, и слегка покачиваю тазом, дразнясь, а потом нагибаюсь и прижимаюсь своим грязным ртом к твоим мягким, вызывающим привыкание губам. Мне всегда будет мало, мало этой омерзительной привязанности. Отзываюсь долгим стоном, когда ты пропускаешь бледные стройные пальцы через мои короткие торчащие волосы, притягивая меня ближе, потакая себе… отпуская себя.  
  
Отстраняюсь совсем чуть-чуть, тяжело дыша в твои израненные губы, облокотившись на руки по бокам от твоей головы. Ты прекрасен, ты так  _охренительно_  прекрасен…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорю я и вижу свет печали в твоих глазах. Сожаление. Отвращение. Почему я могу вот так запросто признаться? Почему я такой потерянный?  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — говоришь, практически стонешь ты, пока я выцеловываю твою шею, твою грудь. Я задерживаюсь на твоих сосках, покусывая и облизывая, в награду упиваясь каждым прекрасным, сочащимся похотью стоном. Припоминаешь ли ты аналогичный момент, старший брат? Был ли я на вкус так же хорош, как ты? Делаю ли я тебе так же хорошо, как ты делал мне?  
  
В конце концов, это ты научил меня всему.  
  
Откидываешь голову назад с оглушительным стоном, когда я заглатываю твой член целиком. Ты вздрагиваешь, стискиваешь простыни, задыхаешься, когда я принимаю у тебя глубоко в горло, хотя я даже не притормаживаю, поддерживая наш отработанный ритм. Этому меня тоже научил ты, не так ли?  
  
Мне следовало бы тебя ненавидеть, следовало бы полностью презирать… Но я не могу, просто не могу, ведь я люблю тебя  _до невозможности_.  
  
Полагаю, мы оба больны, не так ли?  
  
Но именно ты был тем, кто…  
  
— Саске… — ты толкаешься вперёд, и я тебе не препятствую, не прекращая яростных движений головой. Я смотрю прямо на тебя, не в силах оторвать взгляд, когда ты приоткрываешь помутневшие глаза. Твой член вздрагивает у меня во рту, когда ты наблюдаешь за мной, вытворяющим что-то запретное, грязное, табуированное. Твой драгоценный младший братик, шлюха, растянувшая пошире губы и глотку, чтобы сделать хорошо своему старшему брату. Ты это  _обожаешь_.  
  
Усмехаюсь прямо с этим изумительным угощением у себя во рту и тянусь рукой к поясу своих штанов. Расстёгиваю пуговицу и запускаю руку под ткань, отзываясь стоном, потому что это ощущается так охренительно  _хорошо_ , потому что это ощущается так охренительно  _неправильно_. У тебя сбивается дыхание, и ты напрягаешься, а значит, ты уже на грани, так что я отстраняюсь, не обращая никакого внимания на сопутствующий непристойный чпок. Облизываю губы — слизывая этот  _вкус_  — и усмехаюсь тихо и развратно, неотрывно глядя на тебя.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, — говорю я, и твой член дёргается в ответ на такую блядскую просьбу. Не ты ли научил меня говорить подобные вещи?  
  
Быстро выскальзываю из штанов, хотя это единственная преграда, ведь белья на мне нет. Ты сам сказал мне его не носить, помнишь? И я радостно согласился. Что угодно по просьбе старшего братика.  
  
Какой же я  _больной_.  
  
Избавившись от штанов, снова приближаюсь, чтобы оседлать тебя, не в силах больше ни секунды оттягивать возможность насадиться на твой потрясающий член. Мне нужна моя целебная доза, иначе я окончательно сойду с ума.  
  
— Оттрахаешь меня жёстко? — спрашиваю я, срываясь на громкий, распутный стон, когда ты сгребаешь меня за бёдра и рывком подтаскиваешь так, чтобы моя скользкая дырка притёрлась к твоему каменному, мокрому от преякулята члену. Ты такой влажный для меня, старший брат…  
  
Трусь о тебя, выцеловывая твой торс, постанывая максимально по-блядски, когда мой член елозит по твоему животу. Я наверное, всего тебя измазал своей смазкой. Ты ведь обожаешь, когда я дразнюсь? Когда я громкий? Когда я  _шлюха?_  
  
Медленно опускаюсь на твою длину, подвывая в голос, почти жмурясь от сносящего крышу ощущения, как  _потрясающе_  ты растягиваешь меня, наполняешь меня настолько, насколько я только могу выдержать. Когда ты полностью оказываешься внутри, я опять стону, не сдержавшись, потому что в животе всё перекручивает от желания, и у меня трясутся руки, когда я впиваюсь в кровать, отчаянно ища точку опоры. Слегка задыхаюсь, овевая дыханием твою грудь, пока постепенно привыкаю к тебе внутри.  
  
Чувствую, что сейчас я цельный, завершённый, что я  _в порядке_.  
  
Не потому ли мы продолжаем этим заниматься? Не потому ли, что мы настолько конченые, что нам уже не остановиться?  
  
— Люблю тебя, — не выдержав, шепчу я несколько секунд спустя, опираясь на твою грудь и умело двигая тазом. У меня было много лет, чтобы в совершенстве овладеть искусством езды на члене своего старшего брата, не так ли? Думаю, я в этом уже профессионал. Мягко вскрикиваю, попадая себе по простате, и отчаянно пытаюсь усилить давление на неё. Сейчас я хочу только лишь чувствовать. Не хочу  _думать_ , не хочу страдать от  _боли_. Просто позволь мне ненадолго почувствовать себя хорошо.  
  
— Итачи…  
  
В этот раз слёзы наворачиваются без предупреждения, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Надеюсь, ты их не почувствуешь, хотя вполне можешь. Надеюсь, ты не почувствуешь, как у меня вздрагивают плечи, хотя вполне можешь. Начинаю двигать бёдрами быстрее, чтобы скрыть свою кошмарную дрожь, хотя ты, вероятно, её чувствуешь. Точно знаю, что да.  
  
Ты насаживаешь меня жёстче, отчего я вскрикиваю, неосознанно прогибаясь в спине, когда позвоночник прошибает удовольствием. Я так не хотел, чтобы ты видел моё лицо, мои слёзы, мою  _слабость_ , но уже слишком поздно. Стоит только моим замутневшим глазам упасть на твоё блаженное лицо, как я жёстко кончаю, заливая спермой наши тела, но по большей части своё собственное. Содрогаюсь каждым мускулом, мои трепещущие веки зажмуриваются, изо рта рвется загнанный,  _шлюховатый_  стон, когда меня кроет волнами ужасающей, агоничной эйфории, вымывающей вину из моей головы, даже если всего на секунду.  
  
Чувствую, как ты кончаешь в меня, как мне того и хотелось, и от этого начинаю дрожать ещё сильнее. Господи, как же хорошо… Мне всегда будет мало.  
  
Медленно слезая, я улыбаюсь тебе, глядя в глаза, что так похожи на мои. Мне грустно, ну ещё бы, но в то же время я чувствую себя цельным. Чувствую себя в порядке.  
  
И знаю, ты испытываешь то же самое.  
  
Пара слезинок ещё скатываются с моих глаз, к сожалению, но мне уже не так паршиво, как было. Сердце распирает от меланхоличной радости, если такая вообще существует.  
  
Негромко шмыгнув, наклоняюсь, устраивая голову у тебя на плече и слегка подтыкая тебя носом. Ты пахнешь так приятно, так успокаивающе… Подобные моменты навевают воспоминания о том времени, когда всего этого ещё не происходило. Воспоминания смутные, туманные, нечёткие, в отличие от ощущений. Я помню, как ты обнимал меня по ночам, когда мне бывало страшно, — до того, как я довёл тебя до предела. Мне так этого не хватает.  
  
— Люблю тебя, старший брат, — шёпотом произношу я, мой голос сонный и охриплый, глаза постепенно слипаются. Ощущаю себя маленьким ребёнком, которым был когда-то. Так давно это было…  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Саске, — отвечаешь ты почти шёпотом. Обхватываешь меня руками, и я счастливо вздыхаю, хотя сердце болит за что-то, пусть я пока не знаю, что это может быть.  
  
И теперь, в конце, когда мы лежим вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно после чего-то совершенно кошмарного, позволь мне спросить, сожалеешь ли ты так же сильно, как я. Насколько ты виноват, Итачи? Хотелось бы тебе, чтоб мы остановились, покончили с этим аморальным сумасшествием? Хотел бы ты вернуться в ту первую ночь и запереть свою дверь, чтобы не дать мне войти и заползти к тебе,  _соблазнить_  тебя? А может, ты любишь всё это так же сильно, как я, любишь этот больной, извращённый, потрясающий, невозможный,  _наркотичный_  мазохизм.  
  
Быть может, я болен ещё тяжелее, чем ты.


End file.
